naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokenga
Gokenga is an Intherious created by Ryūzen, who is a member of the Red Lotus and known as the 5th Intherious. Background Physical Appearance Both the tallest and the largest member of his kin, Gokenga is a muscular Intherious with pale blue skin noted for his many demonic features, the most evident ones being his limbs: he possesses no less than four arms, with the additional pair, complete with shoulders, being located in correspondence to his toned abdominals, and his lower body consists of six massive, segmented tentacles, colored the same as the rest of his body, becoming smaller near the tips. A number of spiky protrusions is located both on his upper shoulders and where his hair and ears are supposed to be, replacing them completely; three smaller, less defined and rounded protrusions sit horizontally at each side of his angular face, which, save from his sharp, pointed chin, is rather undistinguished from his massive neck. His yellowish eyes are outlined, he lacks eyebrows, and his mouth is full of sharp, triangular fang-like teeth. In stark contrast to his skin tone, Gokenga sports a number of crimson-colored tattoos on his upper body: he has two dark stripes running down each side of his torso, with the inner one outlining a series of rhombuses, and the outer one horizontal triangles pointing sideways, flanked by yet another line of colored triangles positioned the same; these stripes go down to yet another tattoo, occupying the lower part of his abdomen, sporting a rounded pyramid shape, which is colored in the bottom part, and is topped by lines containing yet another row of triangles, this time pointing upwards, with smaller, less numerous versions of the same shape being located on the sides. Gokenga's four arms sport tattoos as well, each having its bicep circled by a thick stripe containing triangles pointed downwards, with an additional, thin line being located below the shoulder. Gokenga wears little to no clothing, the only visible garment on him being a torn grey cloth hanging over the upper section of his tentacles, secured around his waist by a thick light brown section. He does, however, don a massive, light grey chain, crossing his chest diagonally and going up his left shoulder; this is linked on both sides to a large medallion with a dark central section, located in correspondence to Gokenga's uppermost left abdominal. Personality Ezel is loud and vulgar, showing little respect for anybody else, including members of his own kind such as Keliah or respecting the Red Lotus. Unlike Aquos, who believes Demons to possess dignity and insists for them to uphold it, he thinks the only thing an Intherious should be interested in is massacring humans, showing great disdain for them, as well as great cruelty, despite him being part of a human, anarchist organization. He is also extremely short tempered when things don't go his way. Synopsis Abilities Tenga Goken: Gogkenga's special ability, according to his own words, involves the use of "demonic swords which can cut through anything". This ability of his, however, isn't manifested through physical weapons: instead, the Intherious harnesses it by giving all of his four upper limbs the properties of blades, allowing him to slice through things by merely swiping his arms. The cutting power Tenga Goken grants Gokenga, supporting his words, is tremendous, letting him cut cleanly through objects which are meters away from his limbs' physical reach by generating flying energy slashes of both immense length and width, which are powerful enough to easily bisect buildings and generate huge linear craters in rock; his blades can even cut through flesh and draw blood greater than an ordinary sharp weapon would. *'Onimaru': *'Juzumaru': *'Mikazuki': Demon Physiology: Among his race, Gokenga appears to be the one sporting the most demonic characteristics, as well as one of those making the most out of them. *'Tentacles': The lower appendages of Gokenga's body act as a set of additional, fully functional limbs, granting him a grand total of ten. The Etherious is sometimes shown maneuvering around on all such limbs, using both his arms and tentacles to move faster. Thanks to their considerable physical might, he can employ the latter ones in battle as well, inflicting great blunt damage upon foes (quite possibly in tandem with his arms-based powers), as well as to immobilize his victims, holding them still while retaining the use of several limbs himself. In addition, Gokenga was shown remaining suspended upside down from the ceiling by having his tentacles adhere to it, without the seeming need to directly grab onto something, hinting at adhesive properties. Slash Attack Mode: *'Enhanced Tenga Goken': Immense Strength: Being the largest member of the Intherious demons, Gokenga possesses a remarkable amount of monstrous strength, supported by his numerous, tentacle-like appendages. Immense Durability: Flight: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Intherious Category:Red Lotus Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased